


Fated Love

by FactorialRabbits



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/M, It feels like poetry when I read it even if it has no structure, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorialRabbits/pseuds/FactorialRabbits
Summary: A brief almost-poem of the love of the Lord and Lady of Imladris.





	Fated Love

**Author's Note:**

> Again for back to middle earth month. Covering prompts 'first kiss', 'the house itself', and a list of 4 words to include in a drabble.

The last homely house east of the sea, and furthest from the ocean. A place that has seen many loves play out, first of all its Lord and Lady. 

Who toed around one another for years, until the forces of attraction and destiny drew them together. 

It took so very long for the lady to simply walk up to the Lord and kiss him. 

That kiss would begin two and a half thousand years of joy, until their lives inevitably shattered around them.

Shattered like ceramic roof tiles swept up in a storm, only to be dropped to their doom.


End file.
